


Kiss the Boys then Run Away

by diemme



Series: Games [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Italian Football, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentative maneuvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boys then Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2003 during Kaká's first season with Milan. I call him kid but he was 22 then.
> 
> Disclaimer: It's all fictional and not meant to imply anything about anyone's sexuality. I own nothing.

It's his pass that Sheva heads past Pelizzoli, into the net, putting Milan that much closer to the _scudetto_. Under the cover of the usual goal celebration the captain felt safe enough to kiss him, a mere ghosting of lips over cheek. His fingers stroke the skin of Kaká 's neck, under his hair, Kaká presses against Paolo and is rewarded with a soft moan before the captain pulls away.

"Three points!" Kaká exults quietly. Not quietly enough it seems, Alessandro Nesta gives him a funny look and ruffles his hair affectionately. "We're only three minutes into the game Ricky, they could still score."

Kaká nods and grins. Roma could still score. That doesn't change the fact that _he_ already has.


End file.
